


Blue Exorcist/Reader Oneshots

by threeandthirteen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: Various one shots and two parters of mostly BonxFem!Reader and ShimaxFem!Reader





	1. Cherry Blossoms | BonxFem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW BonxFem!Reader

Kyoto during the spring could debatably even rival the fabled gardens of Amahara. To be locked away in the inn's kitchen was almost criminal of the academy to ask of you exwires. Casting your eyes out at the little window above the dish basin only surprises you when the not yet settled twilight gave Suguro's figure away out under the gardens blooming plum trees.

"Oh Bon..." his name falls from your lips before you're even able to check if you're alone. Saving graces Shiemi and Izumo had retired to the common room sometime before and didn't come back. Why wasn't the Suguro son with his family and friends like everyone else from the temple were?

Setting the kitchen towel down and padding your hands dry on the apron you know heading out to the sulking boy on the bench was a job only fit for you.

Spring grass soft and supple hide the sound of your steps as you approached the exorcist in training. You weren't trying to be sneaky it was just in your nature to thread slowly and diligently around your classmate. Bon gave no notion that he felt your presence. Not about to be the one to break his solace you opt to stand behind the bench to his side.

Hands gently folded in front of you, resting on the back of the wooden bench. Following his head tipped back towards the tiny pink blossoms littering the twiggy plum tree out reached above them, you finally let out a long sigh knowing damn well he was aware of you now and ignoring you wasn't your favorite game.

"...y/n, go back inside, it's almost dark. You'll catch a cold or something," Bon didn't even bother looking at you with his curt remark.

"I'm enjoying the view, not like that's much of your business," your eyes drop to a stray pastel pink blossom littering the bench beside him. Picking it up in a tender touch you cup the paper thin flower in your palm, "Come inside with me. I'll sneak you some tea and sweets from the kitchen. Just let me-"

"I don't need to be babied!" like gasoline thrown on a fire he lashes out without care that the rest of what was bothering him sloshed over into snapping at you, "Would you knock it off and stop acting like everything is ok?! Its not!"

"Says who?" Unable to not pose the fact that in reality nothing was changing and still everything was changing simply wasn't energy you cared to waste, "Stop acting like a tough guy, no one in that building is going to think any less of you for it!" By now you've moved from behind him on the bench to in front of him. Feet planted firmly in their place, arms folded over your uniform blouse and the apron you forgot to take off, "...and...I'm sure as hell not going to think any less of you."

"Tck-" he adverts those brown eyes at your call out, "What's it even to you? Not like it's your concern."

Sighing until your lungs couldn't give up anymore air. You drop your arms and step close to him. Wrapping your arms around the numb skulls head and hugging him to your stomach. You squeeze the hell right out of him until you feel his arms come up sheepishly. Clutching your waist Bon buries his face into the fabric of your clothes. The slight shudder in his shoulders give him away and you hug him tighter.

"You idiot...I love you but that's none of your concern."

Your words entice him to look up at you. Fuzzy chin on your stomach and your arms coddling his big ol' head against you, it's beyond impossible not to crack a smile when another stay petal dances down from the limbs above. Taking care to land right in his mop of blonde and brown hair. Your grin causes a flare of blush to spread over the teenagers nose. Unable to help it you don't let him go as you bend down to press your warm lips to the peak of his hairline on that always scowled forehead.

"Dumb ass...this is my love, not yours."


	2. Hot Springs pt.1 | BonxFem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW pt. 1

Treating victims affected by the maisma day in and day out wore on everything. Perhaps the adults and senior staff were equipped for such stress but it slowly became apparent at nearly ten days straight that the young exwires were dragging severely that the chance of it hindering the saving of lives became obvious to Ms. Shura overlooking the youth.

"You all have the day off! Better yet, you're taking a field trip to the Kurama Onsen! You lucky little bastards better be well rested after those hot springs because we need all hands on deck."

Sure enough everyone was excited. Almost everyone. Now standing behind the screen that led out to the riverside alkaline hot springs, you were beyond unsure. These were your friends and your classmates. People you fought beside and for. But after changing in front of everyone, your seed of self doubt was sowing itself well into your worry.

'Everyone else is so...' you pinch the squishy area around your waist. No single piece bathing suit was going to hide that jiggle. Then you looked down at the unimpressive set of tits on your body. Why was all your fat around your belly and things but Shimei could have a double D with a waist as small as Izumo. And Izumo, toothpick thin and shapely. You were, well the complete opposite of that. Standing behind the sheer divider you could hear everyone having fun.

Flirting, cat calling, horsing around. It made your skin crawl. No one could see you like this. All that fun would turn to quiet stares as they tried not to say anything about you. Shima wouldn't flatter you like Shimei or Izumo. Rin wouldn't swish his tail back and forth when you came out. Bon would just-

"Where's y/n?" That was Bon's voice. You perk up even startled to hear anyone, yet alone him, be the one to call out the missing person. Listening more intently you lean into the paper thing divider.

"Man I don't know," Of course it was Shima clear as day, "Why focus on one chick when there's so many here! Oh this is heaven!"

"Tck," Bon snorted at his friend's flippant remarks. Far too earnest to hear what they were saying. You give yourself away when your leaning takes the poor divider off it's feet.

Not the entrance you planned on making with the clatter of the false wall hitting the stone flooring with no remorse. Morbidly red in the face all eyes are on you in your bathing suit like it or not.

"Oh, there she is," Shima nonchalantly laughed with an elbow into his friend's side.

Absolute horror etched into your face only worsen when you scramble for a towel and march off towards the furthest springs. Shimei doing her best to diffuse your embarrassment and invite you over to the steam bath with her and Izumo. Seeing them in their cute two piece suits only remind you at the ugly duckling you are at this spa.

Some distance away you at least can't hear them anymore. And the hot pool furthest away from everyone was at least around a slight corner. Out of sight out of mind. Knowing you'd have to loiter in this water until everyone went in just to save your dignity. Without even thinking you put your towel up on the bamboo racks out of reach and let yourself settle into the body aching savior of the natural hot springs. Perhaps you'd hear the inside joke of 'Bulldozer y/n' later on back at the field office. Now though you were alone and about damn time you were going to enjoy it even in your ugly glory.

"...hey," Your eyes shoot open after what feels like only mere seconds. Above you Bon towering over you in his overly yellow trunks and his rooster hair pushed back with his trusty headband. Your cheeks set fire but you're sure the steam saves you from that embarrassment.

"B-Bon- Oh, what are you- What are you doing over here?" You try and play it off as cool. Slinking over to the opposite of the pool hoping it wasn't obvious when you lowered yourself into the water. Face and shoulders only showing there was little chance to be made fun of for that.

He made some irate expression and scratched the back of his head a little aloof, "They were...the guys, everyone was just being too rowdy. Mind...mind if I join you?"

Prepared for nearly everything else, this was not one of them. Like your throat was shoved full of cotton balls all you can manage is a half ass nod advertising your eyes. Obviously enough Bon lumbers into the waist deep murky water with you. Taking a presumptuous seat next to you as he relaxes back and stretches his arms out and partly behind you as the exwire lays his head back and closes his brown eyes.

Sure it's safe to glance over at him with his eyes closed. You can't help the tightening feeling in your chest following the water droplets up his chest. Finding your gaze drifting to his lips. Unsure, you wonder if he even recalls that pathetic excuse of a kiss during the first trimester. Stupid Shima and his spin the bottle, you vowed to never let that be more than party novelty for you. Yet here you were stupidly alone with him.

"I like your swimsuit."

"Huh?"

Bon lifts his head up and manages to offer a half smile with rosy cheeks, "I...I mean, it's nice. It's a nice change of pace from school clothes is all- Oh god no- No that sounds horrible- What I mean is- No wait it's just-"

"Heh, thank you Bon," his stumbling causes a smile to find its way on your lips. Here he was as nervous as you were. Something about that eased you and you lean back into the side of the hot springs. A faint sensation of his fingers so close to your neck cause goosebumps to prick all over your skin, "...honestly...I was so nervous when Ms. Shura told us to go relax and have fun at a hot spring....God that sounds so stupid, I fight demons, why am I afraid to go to a onsen like a normal person hah look at me rambling like an idiot you must regret not sticking with the others they're so much more fun."

"I wanted to come sit with you," Bon's mouth clearly override his brain as his eyes shot wide open and he jumped on trying to clear that up only to worsen in, "No wait! I mean- Yes I did! Not like- Like a perv! I mean we're classmates and- and I mean I like you and I've been thinking about that kiss and- Oh god no wait that makes it sound like I'm stalking you! What I mean is-"

"You remember that?" Your attention darts to the only important part your ears heard.

Bon blinks at you like he hasn't quiet slowed his brain down. When he backtracks enough the boy's cheeks light up, "Well...I mean...yeah...it kinda was..."

His trailing off mumble didn't allow you to pick up on what he said, "Huh?"

"I said it kinda was my first kiss," Bon blurted out. If he was anything it was straightforward. A trait many mistook as him being a jerk. You, you kind of adored it.

You can't manage to hide the self deprecating smirk on your face. Tilting your head back fully into his palm you don't think twice before flinging your arm up and behind his head just to tangle fingers in the brown curls at the nape of his neck, "Oh my god, and this entire time...ha, this entire time I was so embarrassed it was my first kiss that I avoided you."

"What the heck you were avoiding me!?" Bon sat up in a huff.

"What was I supposed to do?! Act like I didn't kiss my crush in front of the entire class?!" Your words drain some of tenacity in his expression.

Bon lowers himself back down in the water, "...you...have a crush on me?"

His tone like it was impossible to like him rubs you the wrong way, "What? Why wouldn't I? Your smart and strong and compassionate. All these things I'm definitely not, who wouldn't have a crush on you."

Something about your indignant list only causes him to snicker. Until he's full blown covering his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Puffing out your cheeks you demand what is even funny about, "Haha, no no no, it's just...no one ever has a crush on me. It's always been Shima or that dumbass Okumura. But me? Hah! Oh I haven't laughed that hard in a while."

Not sure if you're more offended by his laughing or that Bon didn't take you seriously. You decide him laughing at you was worse than being embarrassed by your swimsuit and make to leave to the hot spring and go back inside. When he grabs your wrist and pulls you back into the water you're ready to reel back and slap him.

Bon surprises you with something more, "Please be my second kiss too." Your jaw drops open at his request and it's enough to stun you briefly not to register you're sitting in his lap. Glancing down at your torso pressed up against yours. The feeling of his hand unsure of where to be put after he brought you back and the sensation of his face inches from yours only leave you mildly stunned, "...I've had a crush on you since the first day of class...I...I asked Shima to rope the class into that stupid game for the chance to kiss you. I didn't think it'd actually work...and, then I couldn't stop thinking about you. Avoiding me, I thought I blew my chance and-"

Shutting him up was your first priority and nothing short of smashing your lips onto his would fulfill Bon's request and quench the tightness in your chest. His lips as warm as you vividly remembered. Unable to even help it as you push into him and cup his scruffy cheeks like you can even bring him closer.

Bon loops his arms around your waist and leverage you as tight against his chest as he can. The sensation of your warm hands on his cheeks, unimaginable needy taste of your lips and the groan that accidentally leaves the normally composed exwires lips when you finally pull away. Nearly a drunken haze you stare at each other. Buzzing of his lips still on yours and the tickle of his chin fuzz lingering as you both register what just happened.

"...maybe...maybe a third time, just to make sure," You slyly mumble. To which Bon nods quickly accepting your lips against his own once more. Your hands slip past just holding his cheeks. Laced in his hair behind his head and riding up on his lap. You don't even think twice as Bon's hands slip down and cup your ass to pull you closer. Helpless not to moan into the kiss when your legs splay on either side of his and the crotch of your swimsuit press fully into his lap. Rivaling the sensation of the thin spandex fabric being the only thing between your bare chest and his. Heat rising from the steam immersing both of you does little good to hide the sloppy kiss as you fight just as hard as he does to taste every inch of your mouth before needing to pull back for air.

Finally parting for a deep breath you don't realize how close you've fallen into Bon's lap. Like you can't even feel your legs it's the attention to detail rubbing against your swimsuit that forces you to lightly scrape your nails along the nape of his neck. Throwing embarrassment out the window as you shudder on his lap and press your chest up against him.

"...you and I....should check out the sauna."

Bon quickly nods without argument scrambling after you. Trailing you like a lost puppy dead set on gorging his sights on you in a swimsuit within arms length in you. Oblivious to his friends asking him where he was going. You might have all eyes on you now. But with Bon on you, it's like none of them matter.


	3. Hot Springs pt.2 | BonxFem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW pt.2 Of Hot Springs

A tremor running up your back the moment the cold metal of the rental lockers touches your skin. Nothing to distract from the feeling of Bon's lips mashed down onto yours. Such a turn on with him needing to gravel down to your level just for the messy kisses he wanted so badly. Both of you have hands with minds of your own.

Your feathery touch traces up his bare chest and curl around the exwires neck. Every time you tighten a fistful of his brown and blonde curls earn you the sinfully delightful moan from his lips against yours. Unsure of what's even got into you unable to deny yourself even a sliver of self discipline. Bon such putty in your hands that you forget about leaving the scene at the hot springs. This secluded unused locker space all the two of you needed.

"C-Can I...Can I kiss them?" Bon's raspy voice startles you out of your own mind. Obvious your face read your misunderstanding and Bon clarified with a face flushed red, "Y-Your...stretch marks...I...I mean if you don't want to-"

You cut him off with a rush of your lips against his. Taking a gentle touch against his cheek as you bring your lips away just enough to speak, "You idiot...anything you want."

Sure the blush took away a lot of his seriousness but when his face lights up in an excited tizzy at your approval it's something else to behold. Your smile giving you away as you look at him. Bon doesn't waste a moment moving his lips from yours to start a trail down your neck and shoulders. Amazed you didn't even think he'd realized the stretch marks on your shoulders.

Sure as hell he did though and the exorcist took excellent care showering your overly sensitive skin with a million kisses every few inches. On fire each touch of his warm lips and the scruff of his chin were like electrical triggers sending aching wakes of pleasure all over. And worst of all between your legs. By now your straps of your swimsuit were doing you dirty justice. Hanging limpy barely keeping anything up. You swallow what nerves you do have and when Bon moves to kiss further down you make and pull your swimsuit down past your chest. Leaving not much above the waist to the imagination.

Taken back almost a split second you retract your idea before Bon's hands come up like he wants to touch but stays still, "Holy crap...you're beautiful."

Abashed you want to swat away his stupid comments. Without a chance though as Bon drops to his knees before you and place the longest full lipped kiss on the stretch marked skin above your belly button. His broad hans on your hips keeping you in place the entire time. Your breath sucks in and you hold your hands up near your face completely embarrassed to have him fall into worshipping you so easily. Like thinking about you was second hand to Bon.

Your turn for your face to light up red as his kisses lower. Once your navel, his strong hands sliding up your thighs as his kisses lower themselves. He hesitates only briefly before kissing your thighs. Looking up at you with those brown eyes that melted your heart. Now though, that face looking up at you between your legs wasn't as innocent as before.

Stomach in knots compare to nothing as bad as the ache between your legs. Bon's face so close you can feel his warm breath on the skin of your thighs. This far along you weren't passing this up. He'd already seen more of you than anyone else. What was the rest of the way.

You reach down and pull back the spandex between your legs away. Bon's face lights up bright red and the inadvertent lick of his lips and lump that swallows down his throat only make you shudder. It's that obvious how long he's wanted you.

"...I've, I've never done anything like this...I'm probably...really bad at it....and you're, you're so perfect and I...I don't want to screw it up and...I mean- are you sure?" Bon twisted up with his own excitement and nerves looks up at you through the pieces of brown and blonde hair falling in his face. Just looking at him stare up at you seals the deal of how badly you want him. Chewing your bottom lip with a sheepish nod you reach your free hand down and brush the stray curls from his forehead.

As nervous as you Bon doesn't quit though. Already ready your body has done a great job of showing how turned on you are. When he presses his lips against your cunt it earns an unexpected gasp from you. You were ready but still somehow the pleasant sensation is a shock. Nothing compared to the electrical tingle that floods you when his tongue joins the party. Sloppy and unskilled Bon hits the mark every so often when his tongue swishes over your budding clit. Other times he missed the mark.

"Just...just right here, mmm- y-yeah there-" You're unsure if directing him is alright but Bon takes the help with vigor. Almost unsure that pinpointing your weak spot was bad for your health. He delves in swirling his tongue around your overly sensitive clit like he was making up for lost time. Unaware you're not even holding your swimsuit out of the way anymore. One hand on your hip and the other pushing/pulling the garment out of the way. Your hands tangled in his hair gripping his head like if you didn't your legs would give way. Fighting to keep your moans in yourself since this wasn't as private as a room alone. Just when you think he's earned a moan from you against your strongest will. Bon pulls away in daze he'd pulled himself out of.

Tipping his face up towards yours the glistening mixture of your juices and his spit coat his lips. The look on your face apparently said it all to him as Bon lurched back up to mash his lips onto you. First unsure if you wanted to find out what your own privates taste like. When the musky taste mixed with his spit meet your tongue there's no denying it you wanted to lick his lips clean. 

As messy as the kiss was you pull away a little out of breath wanting to reciprocate how good he made you feel, "D-Do you...do you want me to do you now?" Completely unaware even how to give a guy a decent enough oral except the few times you'd gotten glimpses of porn those nights your thoughts got the best of you.

Bon bites down on his lip, ashamed or perhaps scared, but he drops his head and mumbles lowly, "I...I don't think I'd...I don't know if I'd make it if..you know...you touched it."

Catching what he meant a few seconds slower, you're almost a little relieved not to have to practice in the spot like this. But what pops itself in your head is something you'd thought of far more than you'd like to admit.

"Fuck me." You blurt out.

"W-What?!" Bon half whisperes half shouts as your words cause red to spread from his cheeks even to the tips of his ears.

You can't believe those words even came out of your mouth but more unbelievable they come out a second time, "Fuck me....I mean, I want you- And I mean- We already are- Jeesh don't make me explain it! You know-" The deer in the headlights look make it quite obvious he'd thought of it too but didn't expect it ever. You smile and do your best to be the brave one with a hand cupping his red hot cheek, "I want...to be that kind of close to you. Please, it's...it's my first time."

Bon swallows the knot in his throat but it doesn't really leave. He assumes it's obvious to you that this isn't his area of expertise either. You lean in and leave a trail of kisses along his neck and down his shoulder. As the moment your other hand comes down to brush the obvious hard on he wasn't about to hide from anyone. Your touch earns a low mixed growl moan and Bon leans more of his weight into you. That groan only compels to want him you more.

"...I don't want to hurt you...isn't, bad the first time?" Bon pulls himself from thinking just with his primal urges. You answer his question by replacing his talkative mouth with yours on his. Moving your body against his and grinding into the tent in his trunks with your thighs. Only briefly wiggling against him and Bon can't deny you're on the same page as he is.

A little fumble to decide to just slip out of his trunks or use the slit in the front. It's barely a second thought as it's easiest for him to just push them down to his ankles. Be in the first time you'd really seen a full erection in person. You'd make note that porn really wasn't accurate. What was accurate was trying to find a decent enough position in a non traditional setting.

Settling with hiking one leg up on a bench and staying pinned between him and the lockers, you help Bon guild himself along your drenched slit. His spit and juices doing the trick the moment his cock glides over your deprived clit. When you gasp he thinks its bad but you kiss along his neck and tell him it's far from bad. Doing your best it's the second attempt when Bon slips inside you.

Gasping at the slight full sensation you weren't too sure to decide on yet, Bon goes to pull away quickly and you grab him close and kiss what discomfort there is away. Able to refocus a little more it's clear he wasn't going to last for much of anything. Staying like this was kind of, nice. You let him lean into you and press a little deeper as he kissed your neck and brushed his scruff against your skin. The intoxicating smell of his musk thick in your senses. One hand stayed up holding a lose fistful of hair while you let the other one drift down your stomach. Finding your clit. Seeing if it was good, it's no second thought as the sensation of Bon's cock inside you and massaging your clit was exactly what you needed.

Giving yourself the upperhand you shimmy your hips a little. The guttural moan from Bon's lips as he buries his face in your neck trying so hard not to blow it only arouses you more. Quite fine with him just holding onto you. You're a little surprised when playing with your clit brings you to the cusps of an actual orgasm. Your whimper tips the other exwire off and Bon pulls his face from the crook of your neck.

"D-Don't move too much..." Bon warns, his hands tightening on your sides as he tries to keep a reign on self control.

"Fuck- I can't- I can't help it-" Not sure if you were losing your mind or drunk of pleasure the knot in your stomach tightens as does the rest of you. Bon growls and pushes up against you and the lockers like that would stop the inevitable. It doesn't. All you're able to do to stave off the screaming orgasm is nails you dig into his shoulders and the messy kiss you half manage before the wave of your orgasm shudders your body. Your fingers work your clit over enough it feels like your orgasm draws out until you can't feel your legs. Which you barely need to as the wracking shudder against him is shared and Bon's low growl turns to a moan hardly covered by your lips and the buck of his hips up into you. His arms tight around you add to the fact you forgot to breath with the aching wave that hits a high note washing over both of you.

When the kiss breaks to you two panting, Bon's sweat covered forehead presses into yours and you loosen the grip on his shoulders to a gentle trace of your index finger along the back of his neck. When either of you are able enough to even feel your legs again. Bon looks down at you with a sheepish tired smile. You no better as you leverage yourself up for one more kiss before you physically have to regain your footing or you were going to fall over.

Briefly covering your asses you guys adjust your swimsuits so it at least didn't look suspicious. To only turn to stand in front of one another. Both of you wear a goofy smile and before you can fill the air with dumb words Bon grabs you into a hug. Burying his face into your neck and taking you as close to him as physically possible, "I love you."

Beyond you to even hear that from anyone's lips, yet alone his. Your surprised expression softens and you reach up and hold the exwire close against you and kiss the side of his cheek tenderly as your body slips perfectly against his, "You idiot, I love you too."


	4. Scared | BonxFem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW BonxFem!Reader

The toll the Impure King took on everyone was grueling. Death escaped by many of the Kyoto members as well as the True Cross members and students. A morning after such a disaster fight won by only threads of tenacity and luck was almost like a dream. Visions of being swallowed by the hungry maw of the Impure King and the spread toxic miasma flashed by in your stirring dreams.

Worst of all the seared image of you classmates struggle. The flirt with death, seeing him falling to the ground before you could reach save him. And Rin's screams as Bon's protective barrier spell sapped the last bits of strength from the exwire before leaving him passed out on the ground. Your fevered feelings to reach out and grab him. Be there to catch him before he fell. All for nothing when your eyes shoot open to the dark room swaddling you in eerie silence.

Your dream seemed so vivid and real. Here you were though, back in the comfort of the Suguro family's inn. Things really had come to an end. Mistaken for being alone you attune yourself to the soft breathing in the same room. Little help you had no idea what time it was but guessed it to still be quite early in the morning since there was hardly a trickle of light from the shut blinds. You hear them shuffle to your left.

Doing your best to squint and let your eyes adjust to the dim light. It takes all of you not to gasp out loud when Bon's sleeping face is turned in your direction. Casting a closer look around you judge he's the only one with you in this statically silent room.

Slightly worried about where the others were and if they were rested and ok. Just fleeting when you get a better look at the bandage on his temple and the steri strip closing a little gash on his lip.

'B-Bon...' You carefully peel away your blanket to crawl over on hands and knees next to the head of his cot. Tears welling up in the corners of your eyes resentful seeing the cuts and contusions he had suffered, 'This...this is my fault. I- I was too weak-'

Your thoughts do a bang up job of filling you with guilt. Here he was safe but only after being beaten up at your inability to keep up in the fight at the Impure King's spore castle. He'd gotten hurt and it was all your fault. That flash the moment he collapsed spent after such a large spell, '...I...I let this happen. I'm so useless- Useless useless use-'

"y/n?" the sudden groggy announcement of your name snaps you back into the present. Bon stirred. Frantic you woke him up, you scoot back as he props himself up on his elbows with a minor groan, "Hey, what are you doing up? Do you have any idea what time it is even? Lay back dow-"

"I'm so sorry!" you come right out of the gates ugly sobbing into your palms, "I- You got hurt-"

What sleepy fog he had was suddenly flushed away when your tears croaked out of you. Bon tried to quickly schlep it off like it was no big deal, "What? So? I get hurt all the time. Nothing a little scratches they're just-"

"You almost died!" you can't control the shudder in your voice as fat tears roll down your cheeks. Bon trying to lighten it up only made the sobs in your chest hurt more. Burying your face in your palms trying to keep quiet so late as your tears choked your words, "I- I failed you- I...had Rin not been there...I came with to keep you safe! And I couldn't even do that!"

By now your tears dribbled down your cheeks. Nose running like a sieve. And Bon brought himself to sit up in front of you. He let you get the slough of self destruction statements out of the way before even attempting to speak. Which he knew wasn't always his strong point. So he did the next best thing.

Slinging his arms around your shoulders Bon clasped you tight against him and forced your sobbing snotty face into his shirt. Surprised your body takes a moment to react even a little. Just the trick to make you stop crying. Throwing your arms around his waist you melt into him like a hot mess. Sobbing into his chest just as Bon holds you tight against him and rests his chin on the top of your head.

Unsure how long you even take. Your tears go and go until you can't produce a droplet even if you wanted to. Bon's grip on you only loosening when you pull your weary face from his chest.

Sitting back up straight you can feel your face is a mess. Luck of the barely lit room on your side as you rub your face into the hem of your sleeping shirt and wipe away the dried tears and puffiness best as you can. He says nothing. Only watching you quietly and earnestly until a sort of composure has settled back down on you.

"Better?" Bon asks softly. Not making any move to lay back down soon. You nod sheepishly and blot the corner of your eye just to make sure. No further warning Bon pulls back the top of his cots comforter and looks over at you, "Get in."

The look on your face nearly as dumb as the noise that falls out of your mouth, "Huh? What?"

Bon motions to the little bit of extra bed space in his own area, "Get into bed. You're having nightmares about it right?"

Striking the nail right on the head you nod but don't move a moment longer, "...are you?"

Hard to decide if Ryuji Suguro was really going to answer if he was having nightmares. He keeps you always amazed when the rough exterior exwire gives a slight incline to you, "...yes."

Taking a long deep breath you stay fixated on the open area next to him, "...that was...terrifying. I...I thought I was going to-"

"Die?" Bon mutters under his breath.

"Loose you," you blurt the correct answer. Your death meant nothing. But those memories scaring their way to the forefront of him passing out. Those shook you to the core.

Unsure if he was going to retract his offer and laugh at you, the half snort Bon makes before shaking his head and pushing his nappy bangs out of his face leave you guessing, "You idiot...always worrying about someone other than yourself. You were in just as much danger as I was. Doing a stupid thing like coming with Okumura and I. You should have gone with Konekomaru and Shima, gotten out of there when you could have and not-"

"Never!" you bite back his foolish words. The threat of tears all over again as you stare hard at the classmate in front of you, "I would never be able to live with myself! Had I gone- No! I couldn't have lived with myself letting you go face that thing. You could have-"

"Well so could of you!" Bon barks a little more emotional than anticipated, "You...you're as big a dumb ass as Okumura. You risked your life to protect me and that barrier...seeing you, almost encased in that demons death-" Bon bit back to restrain himself, "You almost died and all you can think about is me?! You dumbass!"

Blinking blankly at him it settles into a lull of silence between you two. Swathed in the rooms darkness you both are looking down at your own hands. No one wanting to talk and say the wrong thing.

Unsure you swallow the need to cry only to speak softly, "...that was fucking scary."

Bon looks up at you. Studying you for a second only to break a curling smirk on his lips with a little shake of his head, "Terrifying actually."

Thinking it was your turn to reciprocate the patience given your fears all coming to the forefront. You get to your knees and waddle your way in front of him. Bon tilts his head back to look up at you kneeling before his sitting self. And you extend your arms around his shoulders and pull his head close to the apex of your chest and stomach. The feeling of his chunky metal piercings against your chest but you just hug him tighter so he can heart your heart beat.

Just as sluggish as you were Bon finally raised his arms around your waist. Connecting his hands behind you and squeezing a long hug out of you. Face hidden into your front just the wild curls of his hair are what you nuzzle your face into. Taking a deep breath of how good he has always smelled to you. Only to gently kiss the top of his head when he hugs you tighter and wipes his cheeks into your shirt.

Left in the soundless room was the simple soft pairing of both your steady breethes. Bon slowly eases his hug but doesn't completely let go of your waist. Settling back down on your knees you're both eye level again with his arms gathered around your waist and your arms draped over his shoulders. Watching him fixated on you in the dim light even as your fingers play with the brown and blonde curls at the base of his neck.

Bon closes his eyes and leans his forehead against yours, "...god, maybe my dad was right about running the family inn. Battling demons and this exorcist shit, I just don't know."

"What?" you're nearly appalled to hear him speak as much, "But this? Becoming an exorcist, I thought, that's all you wanted? How could you say that now?"

Bon pulls his forehead away from yours. Astounded to see a glimmer of tears threatening the corner of his brown eyes. Be it that his voice is still linear and strong, "The thought of losing you like that. Every day. Fuck, I'd rather run this inn with you than ever have to fear losing you again."

"Ryuji Suguro don't you dare think about giving up your dream to- Wait-" your rant about his mind change staggers when what he said fully sits with you, "Me? You'd...you'd run the inn with me?"

A cocky smirk faintly tries to rear itself on his lips, "Well how else am I supposed to make sure you don't do dumb shit every day if you aren't with me? Lord knows left to your own hands you'd be dead in a day picking fights with things you don't have a chance with. Jeesh it's like you need me!"

His rant doesn't earn a catty reply like when you were younger. When Bon looks back down at you thinking he'd gone a little too far. Instead your expression softens and a big goofy smile spreads over your lips for the first time in a while, "Yeah...I guess you're right. I'd do some stupid shit if I didn't have you to remind me of that."

Bon's cheeks light up at seeing you smile so much. As cool as he'd played it before suddenly left the exwire, "Well, yeah duh. I could have told you that. Now stop your smiling and get in this bed before I change my mind."

Once more he makes it impossible for you not to feel your grin stretch from ear to ear. As insisted you slip from your cot into the warmth of his. Nestling down against his body it's not something either of you did a lot since growing up. You both needed the creature comfort of touch now.

Settling down on your left side it isn't Bon who takes the big spoon position. He scoots down in the thick blankets and tucks his face into your chest with arms coiled around your body. Your smile never really fades when Bon tangles himself with you. Seeking the most skin contact for comfort. Wrapped around each other you nestle your face into his mop of hair and let a content sigh finally leave you.

"...you'd be so bored if you didn't have me," You mutter under your breath as his fingertips trace small self stimming circles in the middle of your back.

"...you'd be so dead if you didn't have me," Bon retorts in a barely audible whisper. The idea crosses his mind and he grips the hem of your shirt. Pressing his face harder into your chest and trying to hug the thought away.

"Never leave me...I need you."

"There's no place I'd rather be than right by your side."


	5. Lonely | ShimaxFem!Reader

Hand hovering over the violet colored pencil for a moment longer than needed. Y/N shook her head and decided against the saturated color for a lighter lavender. Quick to shade in the flower petals strewn out on her coloring book with the perfect shade. Satisfied with a gentle hum to her rainy day activity she set her pencil down to reevaluated where she was going with the piece.

"The prettiest color of purple- Nearly as pretty as your eyes~" Sliding into her work space Shima's unneeded commentary was met with big brown eyes staring up at him confused. Shima groaned spotting her headphones in. Wildly gesturing for her to hurry up and unplug from her music.

Popping one earbud out Y/N glared with the interruption, "Boy, what are you-"

"Color me green with pencil," Shima's cheesy grin spread as he leaned into the table, "Because I want you to handle me like one of those long sticks."

"Ugh can you not-" She rolled her eyes so far back that shoving him away was only the second blow to his ego, "You're ruining my paper."

"You're ruining my pants," Shima unwavered in his swoon. Bumping shoulders with his classmate even when she groaned.

Looking back at the empty bed behind her, Y/N wasn't even going to ask how he got into her dorm. Needing to think twice about which friends she gave spare keys to, "Go sit over there."

"As my queen wishes~" Shima bowed elegantly to the peeved woman.

Coping a seat at the edge of her bed. Y/N waited to see Shima make himself comfortable like normal. Phone out, shoes off and yacking her ear off. Oddly enough he wasn't doing any of that. Instead only leaning forward on his knees with his face in his hands staring adoringly at her with dopey golden eyes. She'd had enough and turned around to return to her coloring. Well deserved after all the cramming minutes before her intruder. Go figure he missed the actual studying part.

Repositioning herself over her coloring book like before. Y/N struggled to get the right position she'd slumped into just for zoning out. Adjusting once and twice and even a third time. She finally through in the towel, "Alright, what do you want?"

"Want?" Shima acted like the accused in a witch hunt.

Y/N swiveled around with a scowl, "Did I stutter?"

Sighing heavily Shima waved her off doing his best to play the pity card, "Oh you think I only come around when I want something! My dear Rae that hurts my heart!"

Crocodile tears nonetheless his overreaction caused a smirk to crawl up her lips seeing him fulfill his dorky demeanor. Another eye roll and she chucked a pencil at him, "Oh knock it off you big baby. Where and how did you give the guys the slip when we have a test coming up? Bon is rabid and sucks everyone in with that god awful disappointed glare when he knows we don't study."

Shima raised his finger to his lips in a faux hush, "Don't tell the party pooper, I snuck away."

"You're going to get your ass kicked," Y/N chuckled shaking her head at the audacity he'd have to defile Bon. Then to just come here of all places, "C'mon, spill the beans what are you doing here?"

Unusually Shima fell silent from his previous quips. Eyes down he squeezed his hands together in a tentative silence that went on longer than she favored. Unlike him Shima didn't follow up with a good jab at Bon or anything normal for him. Finally when she got concerned he spoke up, "...I got lonely."

"Lonely?" Y/N set the other pencil in her hand down. Certainly not going to chuck it at him now since he was acting strange, "Lost boy much. Where were the guys? Koneko must have-"

"Y/N ?" Shima popped off.

"Uh, yeah Shima?" She tread more concern by the minute.

He raised his sullen gaze to meet hers. Etched with worry it broke his heart all the quarrel in his mind. What he wanted to say to her. What he needed to say to her. Things he'd never say to her. Worse of all time dwindling like some sick game show. Finally Shima broke a half smile on his lips, "Can I have a hug?"

Thrown for a loop that's what he asked about. The exwire had a moment of lapse really knowing how to respond. Of course there was really only one answer, "Huh- Wh- Of course you idiot you can-"

Before she even had time to finish Shima was up across the room. Down on his knees with arms looped around her torso without a word. Shima buried his face into her stomach with the tightest hug he could manage at her seated feet. Lagging a moment Y/N blinked surprised. Only to lay her hands on his shoulders. Taking the best to hug him back in such a position. Of course holding him tighter with her face buried in that mop of pink hair. A long drawn out silence between the two as Shima's arms tightened around her and Y/N muttered into his hair, "...hey, what's wrong?"

Wrong? Where did he start? More than anything how much he was going to miss these hugs. Shima swallowed it down though with the best smile he could muster even in front of the only person he hated to lie to, "Like I said, I was lonely."

Tone settling wrong with her. She still wasn't about to argue with the defiant vibe of how tense Shima was. Y/N leaned down and pressed her lips to his warm forehead with the flutter of her eyes closing, "How about we be less lonely in bed, it's rainy outside and my coloring can wait."

Assured that would elicit a pervy answer. She was surprised to see him think about it like being invited into her bed was an actual decision. Shima sat back with his arms loosely around her waist. Staring off into nothing even with his eyes set forward on her. Finally he broke his muteness, "I'd like that, if I can lay on my queens chest of course."

There it was. She rolled her eyes but didn't defiled his request in the slightest. More than obliging to tuck the coloring sheet away and leave the pencils for another day. Y/N got onto the neatly made bed with Shima crawling over her to place himself between her and the wall. No doubt assuming the position when he waited for her to settle on her side facing him.

Weaseling his way into the perfect nook Shima had his arms tightly looped around her waist. Face less on her chest and more buried into her neck. Awkward but easily adjusted to Y/N held him close to her until Shima found the right position. All assured with one big sigh.

"Comfy?" She snickered under her breath.

Shima cocked his head up at her debating that, "Almost."

One last eye roll for the best of measure. She leaned down and laid the softest kiss on the exwire's lips until the kiss turned into both of them smiling into the exchange. Very content with that outcome, Shima shoved his face back into her neck and let all of him relax like one big exhale. Tickled with the smile and kiss on her lips Y/N rested her cheek against his head and pulled him closer. Lonely would have to wait just a tad bit longer even for the lost boy himself.


End file.
